<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sprig by tajador</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413311">Sprig</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador'>tajador</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leona skipped out on class after coming down with a bad case of horny and a passing-by Malleus is curious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sprig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i really love this pair! i want to take things slowly and write a lot of them over time~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, well. If it isn't Kingscholar."</p>
<p>A sickeningly familiar voice rouses Leona from his shallow sleep, slender frame clad in a lab coat, Malleus holding a tray of freshly picked herbs. Leona closes his eyes anew, refusing to meet his challenging stare, hoping the reptile would disappear without a debate for once.</p>
<p>"Why bother leaving your lair only to waste away in the greenhouses?"</p>
<p>He had been dragged out of his room, <em> 'distractions will do you good!' </em>, made to attend class until each word burnt his ears, his mouth dry as sand, purrs and growls unconsciously escaping his throat, sitting on his hind short of torture. None of which were details he wished to inform Malleus of.</p>
<p>A sinister chuckle breaks their silence.</p>
<p>"How tragic to make such an effort to silence your roars only for your body to betray you." Malleus settles the tray beside a nearby flower pot and lowers his safety goggles before kneeling down by Leona's side, the arcane smell of a fae's body making his nostrils flare. "I do like those honest ears of yours."</p>
<p>"And I enjoy having a king kneel for me." Leona's words escape his throat in a rough growl.</p>
<p>"The one thing we can agree on." Malleus' wicked smile earns him a click of Leona's tongue, whose claws unconsciously dig into his sleeves as he keeps his arms crossed over his chest.</p>
<p>"Whatever. Go eat your grass, lizard."</p>
<p>"Unlike you, I find value in participating in alchemy class." Malleus reaches for the tray, holding up a sprig of a thorn covered plant bearing a purple flower at its crown. "Milk thistle. Helpful in controlling... <em> hormones </em>."</p>
<p>He waves it near Leona's face, who can't help but slap it away despite all of his brain cells urging him not to fall for it. Malleus laughs over Leona's growl.</p>
<p>"Fuck off." Leona bares his fangs, on the defensive yet not foolish enough to reach for his wand. "Get your thorns away from me. No idea what you're talking about."</p>
<p>If only it were true. His tail is raising dust from whipping around so much, each thread of his clothing sandpaper to his skin, damp of sweat. Malleus' presence was excruciatingly unhelpful, his body as receptive to a reptile's pheromones as it were to any other student at the academy.</p>
<p>"It seems you do." Malleus throws the branch away and reaches his hand out, too quickly for Leona to block him.</p>
<p>His gloved fingers close around the cuff of Leona's ear, pinching it way too harshly. Leona hears himself roar as he attempts to shove Malleus' arm away, met with a sickening amount of resistance before Malleus' other hand closes around his wrist with monstrous force. He was admittedly weakened by his current state, but Leona sees white, snarling in Malleus' face. He wants to kick him away but the lizard had thought ahead, knee pinning his foot down.</p>
<p>The sensible part of his mind whispers that there is always another option, the skin of his hands tingling, burning with power under his gloves — But his feral side steers him away from violence, instinct telling him it's a game, claws gripping Malleus' tie but not otherwise protesting when his thumb grazes upwards, towards the tip of Leona's ear.</p>
<p>Malleus hums, unnerving slitted eyes fixated on the ears he was petting, clumsy and aggressive yet still managing to put Leona in a compromising situation, the simple friction enough to send waves of heat coursing through Leona's nerves. He feels his back arching despite himself, a sharp exhale that lowers into a growl, now focused on controlling his own body's reactions. He refused to be Malleus' biology experiment, no matter how painfully his body ached.</p>
<p>Malleus lets go of his wrist, but the relief is short-lived as the lizard grabs his flailing tail instead. What Leona thought escaped his throat as a roar wound up sounding closer to a moan, quickly clenching his teeth, his scarred eye shut tight in an effort to keep his hind down.</p>
<p>But where he thought Malleus would take victory he instead notices widened eyes staring him down, the dumbfounded look on his face drawing laughter out of Leona. He likely wasn't flustered per say, but rather unprepared, unused to the situation he had put himself in. It was ridiculous, hence Leona's sniggering.</p>
<p>"Is there a problem, <em> your lonely highness </em>?" Leona spits the words out, his amusement distracting him from his body's heat.</p>
<p>"It seems it's time for me to return to class." Malleus stands, wiping his gloves on his lab coat, a final insult. "I thank you for your cooperation, Kingscholar."</p>
<p>"You're sick." Leona brushes his damp bangs out of his face, even messier than usual from their scuffle.</p>
<p>"Says the one burning up." Malleus smiles, no deviousness painting his traits.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you :) you can find more stories, including some malleo studies, on my twst twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/mrromrro">@mrromrro</a> ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>